dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Minotaur King
CE Minotaur Barbarian 6 / Reaping Mauler 5 HP: 153 (11 HD) Init: +2 Speed: 40 feet Space/Reach: 10 feet AC: 22 BAB: +11/+7/+1 Attack: +1 Whirling Berserker Great Axe (1d12+1 20/x3); Gore (1d8+8) Abilities: STR 26, DEX 14, CON 20, INT 08, WIS 10, CHA 08 Saves: Fort +14, Ref +08, Will +03 Skills: Escape Artist +7, Intimidate +7, Listen +4, Search +3, Spot +4, Tumble +7 Languages: Common, Giant Feats: Improved Unarmed Strike, Clever Wrestling, Power Attack, Cleave Possessions: +1 Whirling Berserker Great Axe, Bracers of Armor +4, Dusty Rose Ioun Stone, Dull Gray Ioun Stone (x4) Patron: Baphomet Features: Minotaur Qualities Fast Movement (Ex): The Minotaur King’s land speed is faster than the norm of his race by +10 feet.This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Illiteracy: The Minotaur King is illiterate, and does not know how to read or write. Rage (Ex): The Minotaur King can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day. In a rage, he temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases his hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, the Minotaur King cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration. His fit of rage lasts for ten rounds, but the Minotaur King may prematurely end his rage. At the end of his rage, he loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. A barbarian can fly into a rage only once per encounter. The Minotaur King can use his rage twice per day. Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a barbarian can do it only during his action, not in response to someone else’s action. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): The Minotaur King retains his Dexterity bonus to AC even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Trap Sense (Ex): The Minotaur King gains a +2 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +2 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): The Minotaur King can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a Rogue the ability to sneak attack the Minotaur King by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more Rogue levels than the Minotaur King has Barbarian levels. Improved Grapple (Ex): When wearing light or no armor, the Minotaur King gains the benefits of the Improved Grapple feat. Mobility (Ex): When wearing light or no armor, the Minotaur King gains the benefits of the Mobility feat. Adept Wrestling (Ex): The Minotaur King gains a +2 on all Grapple checks and opposed Strength of Dexterity checks when wearing light or no armor. Counter Grapple (Ex): When grappled or pinned, the Minotaur King can attempt either a grapple check or an Escape Artist check opposed by his opponents grapple check to free himself as normal. If this check fails, he can immediately attempt the other check as a free action. The Minotaur King must be wearing light or no armor for this benefit. Sleeper Lock (Ex): The Minotaur King has learned to render his opponents unconscious with pressure. If he pins his opponent while grappling, and maintains that pin for 1 full round, the opponent must make a Fortitude save (DC 15) at the end of the round or fall unconscious for 1d3 rounds. A creature with no discernable anatomy has immunity to this effect. Devastating Grapple (Ex): If the Minotaur King grapples and pins an opponent, and maintains that pin for 3 consecutive rounds, the opponent must make a Fortitude save (DC 15) at the end of the third round or die. A creature with no discernable anatomy has immunity to this effect. Combat/Tactics: The Minotaur King is ferocious in combat. With his axe, he uses his Power Attack ability to do more damage to his opponents. In cramped situations, the Minotaur King is no less dangerous, as he is an accomplished wrestler who seems to relish in sometimes killing things with his bare hands. Friends/Allies: The Minotaur King rules his Minotaur tribe. As such, he has numerous personal guards who are wholly loyal to him, or at least the leader of the tribe. Most members of the tribe fear the Minotaur King too much to even dare to plot against him, and as such, most tribe members are loyal to him as well. Foes/Enemies: Over the years, the Minotaur King has authorized numerous raids against other settlements in the Underdark and on the surface world. Many of these raids, the Minotaur King himself has participated in. As such, many survivors seek revenge against the Minotaur King, in thought or in actuality. Appearance: The Minotaur King is rather small for a Minotaur. While most are large creatures, considered small giants, the Minotaur King is only a little over seven feet tall. He is shaggy and brown, like most other Minotaur. Both of his horns are present, and are kept extremely sharpened. The Minotaur King wears 5 Ioun Stones as his “crown”. Personality: Like most other Minotaurs, the Minotaur King is not very cerebral. He prefers others to speak bluntly, and in turn, he himself speaks bluntly. The Minotaur King prefers physical pursuits to ones that require anything more than basic thinking. Oftentimes when the Minotaur King gets confused, he lashes out physically, either at inanimate objects, or living things that are innocent from any kind of wrong-doing against him. History: The Minotaur King has no actual name. He was born prematurely, and as such, was considerably smaller than other newborn Minotaur calves. The cow that birthed him, his bother, was supposed to kill the child, as is custom when Minotaur calves are born with birth defects. But, for whatever reason, she did not, and let the child live. Instead of killing the child, she nursed it. When it was discovered what she had done, she was killed. The child that she had been birthing was old enough to survive on his own, however. Though he was not part of the wandering Minotaur tribe, the unnamed youth followed closely behind the other Minotaurs, surviving on the scraps that they left behind in their wake. Over the years, the unnamed Minotaur would grow into an adult, albeit a smaller Minotaur because of his small statue and malnutrition. This did not prevent him from exhibiting the strength that other members of the race had. In fact, his own natural strength was augmented by the hate he felt in his heart for the Minotaur that he followed. As the Minotaur were resting in the Dripstones, a site in the Underdark, the unnamed Minotaur had enough, and did the taboo- he entered into the tribe and mingled with its members. Guards immediately attempted to slay the youth, but he killed them all rather easily. He then continued on, seeking the tribe elder. The unnamed Minotaur youth entered into combat with the tribe elder and eventually slew him, getting him in a headlock and breaking his neck. This made the youth the new leader of the Minotaur. His first act was to have the Minotaur settle in the Dripstones, a site that had food, water, some vegetation, and access to the surface, everything that the Minotaurs really needed. As the ruler of the Minotaurs, he became known as the Minotaur King. From the Dripstones, he and his Minotaur have thrived for years. The Minotaur King has a harem of six cows that he keeps. Motivations and Goals: The Minotaur King rules his tribe, and the Dripstones. He has no immediate goals other than to continue ruling his people, and controlling the Dripstones.